While They Were Out
by Toitsu Dragoness of Unity
Summary: Well, after much delay, it is time for the wedding of Earthling pilot Molly and Naurasian prince Aikka. Of course, weddings are hell. MA


HELLO! EVERYONE! I AM BACK! Now for the possible final piece. I may do one more, you know, the aftermath of everything, and all, just maybe, if everyone says they want it. But anyways, now it's "While They Were Out"

Summary: Well, after much delay, it is time for the wedding of Earthling pilot Molly and Naurasian prince Aikka. Of course, weddings are hell.

And I must thank all my loyal reviewers and Fushica for giving me a positively eye watering funny list of ideas. CAKE! Okay, now, shall we begin?

AND YES! Aikka's sister's name DID come from FRUITS BASKET! I couldn't think of anything else at the time, took me six days to write that last one shot and hot damn, it was hard, names didn't matter to me, Kaori is the name of one of the creators of Pretear by the way.

Warning: Rated M for Mature because of major kissing scene and anything else my mind can come up with. And OOC-ness Molly is getting mature and that means OOC.

Hikari: SHE IS TURNING INTO OUR OLDER SISTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the people, maybe some of Molly's cousins, but most of their names, I do not own. It has been a bad week for school, all and me.

Sun light filtered in through the curtains that hung on the windows of Eva Wei's room. A few clothes were thrown over chairs and a bench while the owners of said clothes slept in a large bed.

Eva Wei, better now to her prince as Molly, was resting with her head on Aikka's chest, her eyes clinched shut as sunlight hit the lids. It was too early for her. After a rather brutal race and one month, Molly's shoulder was back to normal thanks to the great doctor's on the planet.

Next to her with his red brown hair (Yes Fushica, I am fixing the hair thing) down, was Prince Aikka of Naurasia. One arm was placed smartly over his eyes so the light did not bug him, seeing as he was closer to the window. He continued to sleep, one arm around Molly's waist.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping couple a little girl was slowly sneaking into their room, an adorably mischievous smile on her face.

She bent her knees once she reached the bed, poised herself just right… "MORNING!" She sprung forward, onto the bed. Aikka and Molly both sat up quickly, Molly letting out a scream of surprise.

"HANA," roared Aikka, furious that he was disturbed from his sleep. After knowing him for a while, Molly knew one thing, do not annoy Aikka in the morning, he has a dagger and does not hesitate to use it.

Molly grabbed his arm and tugged him back from attempting to murder his little sister who was laughing. "Hana, why are you here so early," Molly asked, hands keeping a firm grip on her future husband.

"Mommy says to come down in an hour because we gots stuff to do," Hana said, jumping off the bed and running towards the door. "Bye-bye."

When the door shut, Aikka growled and fell back onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "I was having a good dream too! I hate mornings!"

Molly leaned over and kissed him.

When the kiss broke, Aikka was smiling. Molly grinned and got out of bed, pulling on her usual clothes. She was not one for dresses and besides, the dress shoulders pressed against her left shoulder, which still hurt sometimes. "Come on, your mom called us." She started to pull on her shirt when two arms wrapped around her waist.

"She did say an hour…"

(OH GOD! IT IS TOO OOC! (Bows) I apologies for the ultimate OOC-ness, but my hands have minds of their own)

(An hour later)

Everyone looked up as the doors opened and Molly and Aikka walked in.

"Took long enough," Jordon snapped, yawning. "Geeze, and this is your wedding!"

"I'm only fifteen, I get thirty extra minutes of sleep," Molly proclaimed. Yes, she was still fifteen. Aikka would turn sixteen in four months, while Molly would turn sixteen in six months, so yeah.

Now here came the hardest part of the wedding. Combining the two customs of Earth and Naurasia together. Naurasian had the interesting custom of having a large banquet with hundreds of people there. Moreover, it was also tradition for family and friends to carry the couple out of the church or wherever the wedding was.

The traditions got a little weirder as you went on, but those were for after the wedding.

"The bride and groom are supposed to walk out of the church together," said Don Wei, shaking his head. "And the bride is to be accompanied by her bride's maids."

"In our traditions, the best male friends or brothers give the bride away," Nevera stated calmly. "We are having the wedding here, it should be with our traditions."

"Why not let Don Wei give Molly away at the reception," suggested Rick, rubbing the back of his head as he thought. "We should combine the two traditions. We can have the guys give Molly away, and Aikka with all those bride's maid girls."

"How many guys will give her away?" said Jordon.

"You four, from Earth, and my husband," said Kaori, nodding to Jordon, Stand, Koji, her husband, and Rick.

"Hey, don't we get a say in this," demanded Molly, slamming her hand down on the table. "It's our wedding, we should get a say in this."

"The parents are supposed to design the wedding," all three parents snapped.

"Well it is our wedding," Aikka agreed. "We get a say in it."

The three adults looked at each other and finally sighed and nodded. "Fine, you can handle the cake and flowers."

"Deal," they said at once, happy to have something to do with their wedding.

"I want roses," Molly called.

"White and red roses," added Aikka, smiling. "They represent love on Earth, correct."

Molly nodded, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. She took Aikka's hand, smiling slightly. True to any other wedding story you will read, this was going to be hell…to bad Molly and Aikka did not just let their parents do everything because they were in for HELL!

"Okay, so you'll need to call a florist," Kaori said in a business like voice. "We have about ten to choose from, and please choose the best priced one; this wedding can't exceed too much money. In addition, you two can go out and find the wedding rings.

"And for the cake, you have five different people to choose from, including the palace cook. The cake needs to be at least five pieces tall since we are serving a lot of people, remember that."

The looks on Molly and Aikka's faces could be compared to a dear in the headlights look, as they were tossed buckets full of information without a second between each sentence.

"And we need to get Eva's family here, have you contacted them Don Wei," asked the queen, looking up at her future brother-in-law.

"Yes, everyone is willing to come, that's twenty-seven people for Eva's side," Don Wei informed Kaori. "They need someone to pick them up though; the wedding is in one month, correct?"

"Correct, I'll have someone go get them today, call them up and tell them a ship will be there at noon tomorrow in Washington D.C." ordered Nevera. He clapped his hands and a man rushed over. "Have a ship prepared for twenty-seven people to get here safely from Earth."

"Yes sir." The man ran off.

While Don Wei went off to go contact the family, his daughter and future son-in-law were kidnapped by dressmakers and seamstresses. "We need your outfits to be ready by the time the wedding is, only way is to have you fitted and measures now," explained Sheila. "Now don't struggle."

And so the happy couple was dragged off to separate room to endure three hours in which they would have themselves completely measured, and have material shoved in their faces and questions fired at speeds faster than sound.

"Do you want the vale long or short?" asked a young woman, showing Molly a picture of five different lengths for her vale.

"Um…medium…"

"Do you want a silk white, or a pearl silk white?"

"Um…what is the difference?"

"The shine to it! Now, pearl or no pearl?"

"Pearl…I guess…"

"Do you want diamonds or pearls on the chest piece?"

"You decide."

"BOTH!"

By the time everything had ended, Molly staggered out, a headache pounding in her head. So far, so good, she was alive. Aikka was already standing in the hallway waiting for hid bride-to-be to be released from the clutches of the evil dressers. He smiled warmly when he saw her.

"Molly, I see you survived." He offered his arm, and she gladly took it. "Now, what do we have to do?"

"Find rings, flowers, and a cake maker willing to do five layers or higher," Molly said, counting off the things with the fingers on her free hand. "So what should we do first?"

"Go visit the cook," replied Aikka, leading Molly towards the kitchen. "He can make a cake a mile high."

Together, laughing at their narrow escape from the dressers of hell, the two made their way down too the kitchen. Inside, it was busy with people preparing lunch, talking and laughing. As they passed, everyone bowed in respect before returning to their work.

The two walked deep into the bowels of the kitchen till Aikka stopped before a heavily build man in a white apron. His left arm was heavily scarred, and he had a patch over his left eye. (Imagine Silver from Treasure Planet) His hair was a messy brown and his one good eye was blue.

"WELL if it isn't my good friend Prince Aikka and his bride, Princess Molly of Earth," he stuck a hand out for Molly to shake. "I'm Jerry, head chef." Smiling slightly, Molly shook his much larger hand. "What can I do for you two? A snack after getting attacked? Or perhaps a piece of cake? Some wine? No, you two are still too young." He laughed, putting a hand to his head. "Oh my, yes, and you're still getting married. Anyways, what do you need?"

"A cake," Aikka said, smiling at the chef. "At least five layers, perhaps more."

"A wedding cake you say," muttered Jerry, rubbing his chin. "Well…I can make it, chocolate right? Your favorite. But I cannot ice it, aint no good at decorating." He looked over at his stew that was cooking. "If you could find me another chef who could decorate the cake, I can have it all done before you know it."

"Thank you Jerry," Molly said, giving a small bow.

"Don't bow to me," said Jerry, laughing as he bowed to her. "It's my honor to make your wedding cake!"

The two left the kitchen feeling better, but still worried. Now they had to find another chef who could ice a tall cake just right.

"SISSY!" Both turned around, and within seconds Molly was staggering backwards, nearly falling if Aikka hadn't caught her. Hana, giggling and laughing, had thrown herself upon the unsuspecting girl and wrapped her arms around Molly's waist. She now hug there, laughing at something that must be amusing to her.

"Hello Hana," Molly said, smiling at the younger girl. "How are you today?"

"I'm okay," she said releasing Molly. The three began walking together to no particular location. "What's up?"

"Oh! The ceiling," said Hana excitedly, pointing at the ceiling. She smiled, apparently very proud at herself for pointing out this obvious fact. Molly could not help but giggle slightly and pat Hana on the head.

"Yes it is, so what are you doing?"

"I came to ask you if you knew that Aikka was afraid of lightning," Hana replied innocent.

"Really?" Molly questioned, not noticing Aikka's suddenly red face. She thought back to her first night with Aikka. They had watched the lightning dance across the sky till they fell asleep.

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF LIGHTNING," roared Aikka.

"Yes you are, and you had to sleep with mommy and daddy till you were ten whenever a storm came," laughed the little princess, pointing at her big brother.

Aikka glared at Hana, his face a bright red color that could be compared to blood. Slowly his face turned back to its normal color as Hana's laughter died down to little giggles.

"I WAS afraid of lightning when I was much younger, however, now you are afraid of lightening, and thunder, and spiders, also the dark, and the monster under your bed, and in your closet…have I left anything out?" Aikka smirked down at his sister, who was glaring up at him with watery eyes.

"YEAH! WELL…SERENA SAID YOU WORE A DRESS WHEN YOU WERE SEVEN!"

Molly burst out laughing. Aikka's face turned red so fast it did not even take a split second to change. Hana gave Aikka a triumphant look and stuck her tongue out at her big brother.

"THAT WAS ONCE! I WAS DARED," Aikka nearly shrieked, looking very embarrassed. "IT WAS A DARE! MOLLY! STOP LAUGHING THIS INSTANT!"

Molly covered her mouth in an attempt to silence her laughter. It did not work. She fell to the ground, clutching her side as she continued to laugh historically. "I NEED TO GET PICTURES OF THAT!"

"MOLLY!" Aikka sighed, putting his face in his hands. Well to say the very least, he was embarrassed beyond belief. He would never live this down. If his cousins heard them laughing about that incident, they would bring it up again and never shut up!

"I have a headache," Aikka mumbled, walking off, leaving the two laughing girls behind.

After her laughing fit, Molly remembered all the times Rick told Aikka something embarrassing about her, and she hated it. 'Id better apologize to him,' she thought, sighing. Oh well, now she had her revenge for him laughing at her.

Molly left Hana who skipped off, and walked to where she figured Aikka was. His room. She knocked, and waited for an answer. When it did not come, she pushed open the door an inch and looked inside. She smiled.

Aikka lay on his side, one arm draped over his face to keep out the sunlight to other lying on the bed next to his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, lying there, sleeping.

Molly slowly and silently snuck into the room and shut the door again. She skillfully slipped into bed next to Aikka without disturbing him or waking him up. She sat up and pulled Aikka's sleeping form towards her, letting her prince rest against her.

"Sweet dreams my prince," she whispered, pulling the ties out of his hair and letting his brown/red locks fall out of their usual place. She smiled down at the peaceful expression on Aikka's face as he lay against her.

This was truly where she belonged. Not on Earth with bad memories facing her. Not on some other planet where she used to race. Not in heaven where she almost went several times. She belonged here, on Naurasia, with Aikka, and not some Earth boy. 'This is where I belong,' Molly thought to herself, looking towards the closed window. Outside, the sun was high in the sky, casting light upon the planet.

(Later that day)

Aikka groaned as he felt himself wake from a rather peaceful dream. His headache was gone at least. Sighing, he turned over, feeling his pillow shift too. Wait… Aikka opened his eyes and looked up to see the smiling face of his love and to-be bride. "Molly?"

"Afternoon Prince Aikka," said Molly, grinning down at said teenager. "Feeling better?"

"Tired for sure, but better," Aikka said, sitting up and placing a passionate kiss on Molly's lips. She returned the show of affection. But before anything else could happen, she slipped out of his grasp and the kiss and stood by the door, waiting.

"Hold on, I need to put my hair up again," Aikka said, grabbing the ties Molly had removed. He stopped, however, when Molly plucked the items from his hand, and tossed them onto his dressed.

"I think you look handsome with your hair down. Let me try something though." She pulled a tie from out of nowhere, picked up a brush and attacked Aikka's hair. When she was done, Aikka now wore his hair in a ponytail. "Now that's cool," said Molly, grinning at him.

"Okay, I'll leave it like this for you," Aikka said, pushing the ponytail back over his shoulder. "Let's go and look for that cook."

And so the two left for the village, escorted by Rick and Serena. The two chaperones disappeared though, after the first chef.

The two spent the rest of the day walking around, asking the chefs of the city if they could ice their wedding cake. When they said the cake had to be over five layers, many of them backed down from the challenge presented. Everyone wanted to help, but only a very fair few were skilled enough to do the task that would face them.

In the end, the young couple only got to half the chefs. They returned home downhearted. They still had to get wedding rings, and set up the flower arrangement.

"That was a fun day," Molly mumbled, pulling off her shirt and throwing it unceremoniously across the room. It landed on a chair, soon followed by her pants.

"I'm tired," she announced to anyone who might be in the area. Aikka was not, so that meant she was alone. Aikka had been dragged off by some scary people to have a talk with about the wedding. Tomorrow would be hell, Molly's family was coming.

She moaned and fell onto her bed, determined to do nothing but sleep till noon the next day. She sighed and relaxed, burying her head in her fluffy pillow. Comfortable at last, she concentrated on going to sleep.

She was almost asleep when a pair of arms encircled her waist, and someone kissed her neck. "Aikka, I'm too tired," whined Molly, refusing to pay him any attention as she attempted to go to sleep. "Sleep time."

"I'm not tired," the prince protested, trying to make his tired princess turn towards him.

"You had a nap earlier," Molly pointed out, refusing to let Aikka bug her tonight. She had run around all day, and tomorrow she would face the hell of her family. She needed the sleep; she did not need anything else.

"Come on, I'm not tired," pleaded Aikka, kissing her shoulder. "And you'll be way too tired tomorrow night."

Molly shrugged him off, and buried herself deeper into the warmth of her bed. No way was she going to give in, no way, no way, no way!

She moaned slightly when she felt his hands cup her breast. "Aikka, you're a pervert," she whispered. "Now stop it, I'm sleepy!"

"I'm not a pervert," Aikka whispered back, releasing one hand to fiddle with the back of her bra. "I just love you."

The girl growled in obvious annoyance, and reached back, taking a swat at her future husband. "Why do I get the feeling you won't leave me alone till I stop resisting?"

"By all means, resist," Aikka replied sound so very polite. "It won't work in the end." He smiled when he finally unclasped the bra and slipped it off his lover's chest. "Much better."

"I'll kill you if I don't get to sleep," Molly mumbled, still attempting to resist. But the obvious pleasure her body was feeling as Aikka touched her gently was not helping at all. (I am so not good at writing this stuff! T.T). She gulped, feeling the temperature heat up as her love kissed her neck again and again. "Aikka, stop."

"Nope," he replied stubbornly, forcing Molly onto her back. He smiled innocently down at his fiancé, who was glaring up at him with half closed eyes. "You look very beautiful with or without clothes on," he told her, leaning his head down.

Molly squirmed under him, feeling herself drowning in pleasure. She was tired, so true, but despite her attempts to keep her prince off her, she could not resist anymore. She gulped against, swearing someone had turned up the temperature to 100 degrees or something. "A-Aikka…"

"Yes love?" He looked up at her face, cheeks tinted with a hint of red. He smiled at her and leaned down, kissing her full on the lips. His hands wandered the body pressed firmly under his as he kissed the lips of the owner.

Molly moaned, finally giving up. Reaching her arms up, she wrapped them around Aikka's neck, returning the kiss in full.

(AND END THERE! Nope, I do not go any farther in explanation of the situation than that. Maybe later on, just maybe, but that is as far as I intend to go for now! TAKE THAT! I did the fluffy almost complete lemon scene! (Cheers for self)

Let us just say that in the end, the two did not get much sleep after all. Despite Molly's obvious wish to sleep, her body and Aikka had other plans and she seemed more than willing to go along with them. So, nine in the morning found our happy couple waking up after only seven hours of sleep, despite having gone to bed at ten.

"Now I'm tired and stiff," Molly growled, pulling on her clothes after a nice shower. "It's all your fault!"

Aikka smiled innocently at his lover as he tugged on his own clothes. "My fault? You were more than willing to go along with everything." He pulled his hair back into a ponytail again. It was a quick and easy way to keep his hair out of his eyes.

"I wanted to sleep, but no! You had to be a pervert and keep me up. Stupid hormones. And another thing…" A kiss from her daring prince silenced her.

"Please don't raise your voice, I'm tired too," whispered Aikka into her ear. "But it's a new day and we have much to do within three weeks."

"No more late night fun fests," Molly said.

"Why not?"

"Because then I'm tired and sore the next day and no one will give me a break!"

"Not my fault."

"YES IT IS! You are such a horny jerk sometimes."

"My heart, it bleeds. How could my princess say such things to me?"

Their bickering continued all the way down stairs. They had obviously missed breakfast so they went to get some meat-filled pastries from Jerry. Sadly, Jerry had to proclaim loudly to the entire kitchen that the two people standing in front of him were not to be bothered late at night. Everyone snickered at their red faces.

"I blame you," hissed Molly, hitting Aikka's arm.

With their small breakfasts finished, they left to go to the port where Molly's family would arrive at within the hour.

"Just shoot me, please," Molly started to beg after ten minutes of waiting. "SOMEONE SHOOT ME!"

"They can't be that bad," Aikka said, wrapping his arms around Molly from behind. "Not as bad as my cousins."

"Hey," said cousins snapped.

Aikka laughed nervously as his cousins and their mother glared at him. "Sorry I just… Look, here they come!" He was happy for the distraction from his excuse. The ship carrying Molly's family was finally in view and coming towards them quickly.

Molly sighed and shrank against Aikka. The ship was coming towards them too fast. It was carrying her family. Last time she saw them was when she was five years old at the funeral of her mother and they picked on her because she could not stop crying.

The ship landed, and the door opened.

"BROTHER DARLING!"

"DOLLY!"

A woman with shining black hair hurried out from the ship and hugged Don Wei, smiling. While she hugged her brother, about eight kids, and seven teenagers and six adults and five babies walked out of the ship and looked around.

"Hey! Eva! How's my baby cousin," called a bright red haired girl about seventeen.

Kimiko, Jena, Tina, John, Jeremy, Ryou, and Ann were the teens. Josh, Adam, Chris, Todd, Sakura, Rose, Brittany, and Allie were the kids. Sano, Megumi, Kenji, Hiko, and Kaoru were the babies. While the adults consisted of Dolly, Kanda, Linali and Allen, and Rabi and Kiyoshi. Molly's entire crazy family with three of the teens Goths and lovers of rock music, two video game freaks, and another a fashion lover while the last just sat and read.

'I'm in hell with my lover,' Molly thought, smiling as best she could. She never really got along with any of the kids her age. She could already guess what was going through most people's heads. Why the hell was she getting married so young?

"It's so nice to see you again," Dolly said, hugging Molly tightly. "I've missed you! And when no one heard from you for so long! We were all so worried when the police called us saying you ran away from school."

"I'm so sorry for worrying you," Molly said. Dolly did not catch her sarcasm. She slipped out of her aunt's hug and slipped back into Aikka's. "Everyone, this is my future husband. Aikka."

"Nice to meet you all," Aikka said, bowing his head. They returned the greeting with the same gesture.

"Welcome to Naurasia," the king and queen greeted. "We are very happy to have you all come for this special occasion. The wedding will take place on the 31 of the month, giving us only two weeks and five days to wait."

"Why did we come so early," the twins, Jena and Tina asked at the same exact moment.

Their mother hushed them.

Well, after that, let us just say everyone was determined to make civil conversation. All except Molly who dragged Aikka off at once, yelling back at the group they still had a lot to do.

"Florist today my love?" inquired Aikka as Molly dragged him off from the group that was headed back to the castle.

"Yes, anything but my cousins. I swear! They were always mean to me. When we get back, just you wait, they Kimiko will come over and ask why we are getting married so young so something rude!"

Aikka put his arm around Molly's waist and kissed her forehead. "Fretting about it does not solve it, so let's concentrate on the flowers, please."

The look on his face was one no one could say no to. Smiling, Molly nodded and let Aikka lead her to the nearest florist shop.

They needed white and red roses, and possibly purple, blue, and pink ones to put up all over the castle, and for a banquet for Molly to hold along with the groom's maids.

"At least eight dozen each." Aikka told the woman, who was looking down at her book. "Is that possible? By the 31, early morning? Or 30 night?"

"Yes, it is possible," the woman replied, smiling up at the couple. "Our roses are the finest and freshest grown with a special formula to keep them alive even out of the vase, so don't worry about wilting roses."

"Thank you," both said, bowing to the woman. It was nice to know that one thing had gone right today. Now they just needed the wedding rings and the cake iced.

However, when they returned to the palace it was to be attacked by the seamstress people again and dragged off forcibly into separate rooms to have their outfits checked over, and the first part fitted.

"Is this really necessary?" said Molly, standing up strait with her arms out. "My arms are getting tired."

"Just hold still already, it will only take a little bit longer," snapped the head scary lady. However, a little bit longer to them meant five hours in human language and by the time Molly managed to escape their clutches it was to fine that dinner was ready.

Aikka was worse for wear as well. Not having the patients that women do have for fittings, he kept moving and was therefore now suffering from minor injuries of the poking bleeding kind.

"Brutal," Aikka proclaimed as they walked into the dining hall. "I thought dealing with the Crogos was bad, I would rather face Toros one on one than face them again!"

"They are just fitting you," the twins pointed out. "You are the one who can't stand still."

Molly stuck her tongue out at them as she and Aikka sat at other head of the table.

Dinner was a bit quieter than it usually was due to the new people and the tense air between Molly and her cousins. Conversation was light and even the younger children felt how tense the air was, mainly between Molly and the twins, Jena and Tina, who kept glaring at each other.

When dinner finally ended, Molly left quickly, Aikka running after her.

"Oh dear, I wonder if she's okay," Dolly wondered, looking after her niece.

Her husband, Kanda, shrugged, holding their infant son, Hiko. "Let her be. She was never very close to her cousins, now was she?"

"That's because you two screw balls kept teasing her," Rabi said, giving his daughters a noogie. They gave halfhearted requests that their father stop his attack. Yeah, they kind of inherited their mother's barely visible emotions.

Elsewhere, in a locked room upstairs, Molly lay curled up against Aikka, already fast asleep. Well, let us see, check off the list get flowers, they still had half the chefs to go to the next day and get wedding rings. And there were over ten shops with jewelry and wedding rings in them!

However, that could all wait till the morning, when they was nothing to worry about. The storm outside that had popped up suddenly seemed to reflect the mood inside. Rain pounded against the windows, while thunder roared and lightning crashed.

Aikka, now asleep, unconsciously tightened his hold on the red/black haired girl.

_Aikka sat, watching Molly race against Toros for a second time. He could not help but worry for the girl. Despite the fact that Molly told him not to worry, he could not help it. The thought of what Toros would do to her if he got the chance. Kill her; mutilate her, blow up her star racer with her in it._

_The two racers were coming to the finish line at hyper speed. Aikka's fist clenched and unclenched as they neared the finish line. They were almost there. It happened in a flash; Molly pulled her star racer to a quick stop and out of the path of Toros just as she passed the finish line. Cheers instantly started up._

_Aikka jumped up from his seat and raced down to Molly, who had jumped out of her star racer, waving her arms to the crowd. She turned to see him and smiled happily. "AIKKA I WON! I TOLD YOU I WOULD!" She ran towards him, a truly happy smile on her lips._

_Aikka reached her. His arms wrapped around her thin curvy frame. He felt her in his arms. Then everything disappeared. Darkness replaced everything happy and warm that had been there seconds before._

"_Molly…MOLLY!" Aikka looked around, wondering where his princess had disappeared too. She had been in his arms seconds before. He could remember that day of the race. He had run down to greet Molly, hugged her, and spun her. He remembered a lot of people gasped and Toros looked murderous when Aikka kissed Molly but he was too happy to care._

_So why was this suddenly happening? Why was he suddenly all alone?_

"_Aikka…" The voice was soft, and Aikka knew whom it belonged to. He turned, expecting to find his love standing there. Instead, his eyes widened in horror and he stumbled back, letting out a scream._

_Molly stood there, in a white wedding dress and looking truly beautiful. But her dress was stained with blood that bled from a large, gaping hole in her chest. A bit of blood was rolling down her chin from the side of her mouth. Her red eyes were wide, staring blankly at Aikka._

_Behind her stood Toros, a large, bloody sword held in his hands. "You shouldn't have tested the Crogos." He vanished, and Molly fell. Before she hit the floor, her body shattered into thousands of pieces and disappeared._

"_NO! MOLLY!"_

(Reality)

Aikka sat up with a jolt. He was panting as if he had run a marathon twice. The rain still pounded the window, lightning still danced outside the window, and thunder still roared in the sky.

He felt someone shift next to him and looked down. Molly's red eyes stared up at him from the darkness. He felt her hand gently caress his cheek. "Aikka what's wrong, why are you cry?"

Aikka blinked and felt his cheek. He felt tears. He was crying. Odd, he didn't remember crying in his dream…or had he? He remembered screaming and waking up.

Molly propped herself up on her elbow and looked at the blue eyed young man laying next to her. "What happened?"

"Just a bad dream," Aikka assured her. He leaned down and captured her lips in a much-needed kiss. When the kiss broke, Aikka wrapped his arms around the girl next to him and held her close; the images form his nightmare still flashing in his mind.

Molly hugged him back, resting her head against his shoulder. "Was it a nightmare about me?"

Aikka nodded, kissing her forehead. "It was just a nightmare about nearly loosing you to Toros."

Molly nodded, remember the race. Man, she had really risked a lot, nearly getting herself and Jordon killed. She was lucky Rick had taught her well.

Molly bent her head back and kissed Aikka gently, hugging him tightly. She did not plan on going anywhere anytime soon. There was not a force in the universe that would remove her from Aikka's side, not family, nor enemies, nor the Avatar with all his great powers. There was nothing they could not face together

"I love you," whispered Aikka when the kiss broke.

"I love you too," Molly replied. They shared one more kiss before falling back asleep in each other's arms.

The days passed quickly. Molly and Aikka were always running around, working with people to prepare for the wedding. Flowers needed to be checked on, rings needed to be bought, and cakes needed to be made. The chefs in the kitchens were working all the time to get together their best recipes for the wedding. Since someone misplaced the "Special Wedding Box of Recipes."

Things were hectic over the next few weeks, even Molly's family helped out, much to the relief of the people working hard to get everything in order.

Within three days before the wedding, Molly's dress and Aikka's uniform were finally complete. Rick and Serena, accomplished by Mannen and Canaan set out on the weird evil plot of doing something for the wedding. What it was, no one knew, and most did not want to know!

Their time together was cut short by their many activities, which annoyed both Molly and Aikka who swore to make up for the loss later after the wedding. And during these days leading up to the wedding, Molly learned that not only Earth had the weird traditions for the after wedding. Aikka was rather embarrassed when Molly asked him about it. Instead of it being called a honeymoon like it was on Earth, here, the um…activity was called the Marriage starter. (Hey, it is late and I cannot think of another name.)

The day of the wedding dawned bright and lovely. Maids, Serena, and her aunts and new family ushered a tired Molly up, dragging off a still sleeping Aikka to another room to wake him up.

"I'm tired," whined Molly as the ladies pushed her into a bath, and started washing her hair.

"You need your hair done, and make-up, then your dress, and your lines. Oh this is so exciting," Linali said happily. The women looked up when they heard the unmistakable sound of someone being thrown into water. A scream of "ALLEN! YUU-CHAN IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Told the ladies it was not Aikka who was now soaking wet.

Kiyoshi just blinked, apparently unaffected by her husband's stupidity.

After two hours of being scrubbed down, the ladies dragged Molly over to the makeup table and started attacking her hair and face. To say the least, it was nothing short of torture.

After all that, they carefully got the girl into her wedding dress. It was simple enough. White with diamonds and pearls sown into the top half of it. It was sleeveless, hugging her chest tightly. The skirt had four separate parts, the bottom made of cotton, the second layer made of silk, the third of a strange material that felt soft to the touch but was made of the same material as the vale. And the final layer, the top one, was made of lace with beautiful patterns on it. The dress included a vale that reached her waist, and white gloves that reached her elbows. Dolly pulled a pair of white slippers from nowhere and Molly slipped them onto her feet.

With everything done, now all that was left to do was wait.

In the men's room, Aikka was facing about the same treatment. The guys were throwing him from place to place. Bath, hair, clothes, what he needed to do, and letting him nearly trip over his own feet.

His clothes consisted of what he usually wore, but with much more added, patterns like the Japanese kimonos on Earth had, were stitched into his white cape. The stitches and edging were done in gold, as were the plates on his shoulders.

"Why can't I have my hair in a ponytail, it's easier to deal with?" Aikka said, yawning.

"Because you'd look like Kanda then, just with shorter hair," Allen said. Kanda was currently seething in a corner, dripping wet because Rabi had tripped him.

"Stop complaining. And Kanda, get dried off and in your clothes," Allen said, adjusting Aikka's cape. "There, done, now we wait."

(Two hours later)

Two hours later, Aikka stood up at the alter with Serena, his mother, Don Wei, and Dolly. He was looking nervously towards the door that lead from the palace down a path to where he stood. They were having the wedding outside with plenty of people here, some shop keepers, some simple families, and others royalty from allied planets.

'Where is she,' Aikka thought, his hands twitching nervously, hidden by his cape.

The music started.

(With Molly/Eva)

Hana and Todd stood with their basket full of flowers or pillow with two rings on it, waiting patiently to go down the isle first. Molly, however, was being dragged from the nearest room by Rick.

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T," Molly cried, clinging to the door. "THERE'S TOO MANY PEOPLE!"

Rick and Jordon gave a great tug, and managed to pull Molly free of the door. Koji handed her the bouquet of white and red roses and pushed her forward. "Come on Molly, you've been waiting for this day for like, a month now. Don't get nervous."

Molly clutched her roses tightly, gulping as Rick and Jordon pushed open the doors that lead outside. The two walked back over and Rick patted Molly's shoulder. "Little mouse, since when are you nervous? Come on." He offered her his arm. She took it, a determined look on her face. Rick always seemed to know just what to tell her to give her back her confidence.

Hana and Todd hurried ahead of the group. Hana, looking adorable in a pale pink dress, threw rose and Sakura petals as she walked while Todd held up the cushion with the rings proudly.

"Oh, that's the princess?"

"She's so beautiful."

"I never knew that Earthlings married young too."

"What a lovely dress."

"Does she have three earrings in her ear?"

"Why, she does! How stylish."

Whispers could be heard as Molly walked down the isle with her three brother-like friends and father-in-law around her like a guard. She smiled when she spotted Aikka, standing there, looking just as nervous as she did. But as she looked at him, she felt all nervousness vanish.

When they finally reached the alter, Rick bowed and handed Molly's hand to Aikka, who accepted it and pulled the girl towards himself. He pulled back the vale and smiled at her, receiving a smile in return.

The music stopped and the preacher cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to (SKIP!) Do you, Prince Aikka, take Eva Wei to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in life until death do you part?"

"For life and even in death, I do," Aikka proclaimed, smiling at Molly.

"And do you, Eva Wei, take Prince Aikka to be you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health; in life until death do you part," the preacher asked, looking at Molly.

"Forever and for always, I do," Molly announced.

"The rings please!"

Todd hurried up and held up the cushion for the two being wed to reach. Aikka took Molly's ring and held it up, holding up her left hand. (It is the left…right?) "With this ring, I do declare you my wife, my soul mate, my love, for all eternity," he recited, putting the ring on her ring finger.

Molly took Aikka's ring, and smiling, repeated the same phrase, "With this ring, I do declare you my husband, my soul mate, my love, for all eternity." She put the ring on his ring finger.

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," the preacher called loudly.

Aikka bent his head a little and pressed his lips firmly against Molly's. Without warning, he wrapped his arm around her waist and spun his wife around, their lips still locked in a kiss. People started to clap, whistles punctuated the air.

Serena was crying, Jordon was sniffling, and even Koji and Stand were rubbing their eyes. Rick, however, was laughing cheerfully and clapping along with everyone else.

(Reception)

Everyone was gathered in the gardens, several large tables of food set up along with many circular tables meant to be sat at. On a stage that had been set up, a nine layer chocolate cake with white icing and red and white roses on it with gold iced edges sat. All the children were looking at it hungrily.

After awhile, Don Wei and his new brother and sister-in-law walked up to the stage with their two children and called for silence.

"Everyone, we thank you very much for coming," Molly called, waving to everyone and beaming brightly. "Really, thank you."

"It means a lot to us to have so many kind people at our wedding to bless our future," Aikka said, bowing to the group.

"And now, they will cut the cake," announced Don Wei, handing Molly and Aikka the knife.

Molly smiled innocently at her husband, a plan forming in the back of her head as she and he cut the first two slices of cake.

"Ladies first," Aikka said, smiling. Molly picked up a slightly larger piece of the cake, and smiled up at Aikka.

"Aikka, this is a tradition on my planet. EAT CAKE!" She shoved the cake at his face. Many people gasped while the kids started laughing at the shocked look on Aikka's face. However, it soon turned into a smirk as he picked up a piece of cake and smashed it into Molly's face, getting a good amount of icing in her hair.

"Oh you did not! It took them like, forty-five minutes to do my hair," Molly exclaimed, wiping the cake from her face and throwing it at Aikka, who ducked. It hit Queen Kaori dead on in the face. King Nevera started laughing only to have cake thrown into his face.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

And with those two words, food started flying everywhere. Even the diplomats and royalties from other places were laughing as they threw food at anyone and everyone in the place. The only thing that seemed to stay untouched was the cake.

And so the fight went on for about fifteen minutes before someone finally called a halt to all the throwing of the food and the cake was cut and given to everyone. After that, it was time for the throwing of the bouquet as was custom on earth and the throwing of the warrior's bracelet as was custom on Naurasia.

Serena blinked as she caught the whit and red roses without even trying. She looked to her left and blushed when she saw Rick had caught the strong, steel bracelet. Molly and Aikka pointed to the two, finally ready for some revenge. "RICK AND SERENA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES RICK WITH A BABY CARRIAGE!"

But the cycle of revenge was far from over as Mannen and Caraan snuck up behind the two and drenched them in…Gatorade? That is right! Gatorade! Where they came up with this idea, even I, the all-powerful authoress do not know.

In the end, all turned out to be a rather perfect wedding day, even though it took three hours just to get clean, but there was more than one reason for that and I'll let your perverted little minds figure that one out.

Now, at ten thirty at night, the newly wed couple lay in bed. And unlike other times, they were far from tired. (Must, attempt to do this right! (Hugs Yami) Help me!)

Aikka kept Molly pinned to the bed with his body, kissing her hard, while his hands roamed her body, memorizing every curve, every little detail of her. Molly was no better, her hands feeling the hard muscles of her new husband's chest, demanding more and more by the minute.

Everything else in the world did not seem to matter as the two familiarized themselves with each other's body, their need for each other growing as the seconds ticked by.

"Hold on," Aikka whispered to Molly, and she understood. She had heard girls at her school, you know, those bitches that watch TV too much and then think they know everything about sex say the first time hurt the worst but after that it was pure pleasure. Well at least they knew something from those stupid shows.

Molly bit her lip holding back a gasp as Aikka entered her. They were right, it did hurt. Molly let out a weak moaned and grabbed onto Aikka, who held her tightly in his embrace.

Molly heard Aikka whispering gentle things to her, but all she could concentrate on was this growing pleasure and bliss she felt. It did not hurt anymore. Guess that is another point to the bitches and their shows. Nevertheless, they were still bitches who did not know anything about true pleasure.

Aikka kissed her again on the lips, his arms still holding her close to him. Once he was sure she was comfortable his hands began to roam her body again, but his lips kept kissing her lips.

"You still taste like icing," Aikka informed his bride, licking his lips. Molly laughed.

"So do you, like icing and chocolate, and pleasure."

The two continued their actives much later into the night till they finally fell asleep at (looks at watch) three in the morning. And yes, that is all the lemon you get for now, it's ten and Yami is asleep so it's just me, the innocent one reading one of the fan fictions Yami reads to try and understand what the hell I am writing! So yeah maybe next time I will write in more detail.

The next morning, no one was stupid enough to wake up the newly weds as they slept in past noon.

"Ten bucks says we get news she's pregnant in two weeks," Jena and Tina challenged Jordon and the two mechanics.

"One week," Jordon said.

"Three weeks," called Koji.

"A month," said Stan.

"How about you stop betting off of Eva or you'll be betting who heals faster," Rick threatened. As amusing as it was to hear three boys and two half-emotionless girls speak of what the newly weds probably did the night before, after awhile, it gets kind of weird, especially right after lunch. "And quite with the details already, some of us liked our lunch and want it to stay in our stomachs."

"Agreed," snapped Serena shaking her head at the five. "Honestly, I thought you'd be more mature."

"With a father like Rabi," Allen asked, laughing. "Not a chance!"

And while this was going on, upstairs in Prince Aikka's room, both sneezed in their sleep before drifting back into a peaceful slumber. The two were resting in a tangle of sheets, quite warm despite the fact that the comforter seemed to have fall to the floor. Together in each other's arms forever.

And this is how we leave our happy couple yet again, after a long and hard one shot to write with over 8,350 words and 27 pages, I end this story with the maybe promise of a sequel that will have CHAPTERS!

A/N: Okay, usual, if you have any ideas for the sequel that shall have chapters, and hopefully many of them, then please tell me them. I am open to questions, comments, suggestions, flames, and remarks on my stupidity in grammar or editing mistakes made at 11 at night. So, good night, day, or morning, I have Spanish II tomorrow, wish me luck, and enjoy the first M rated story I have ever written. THANK YOU!

CHALLENGE! Can anyone guess whom the names I have for the husbands and one wife and the names of the babies are from, try and guess, I bet you cannot guess them all!

A/N: (Banging head repeatedly against desk) I HATE THE ENDING! Yes, the ending sucked! I wanted it to be more passionate, but what could I do at 11 at night? NOTHING! I am out of my meds, I am not good at those scenes, and it SUCKED! THIS ENTIRE STORY SUCKED! I like my other three better, action and romance with some humor this on is NO ACTION AND IT SUCKS! (Goes and cries in a corner) Thank you for putting up with this. (Cries)


End file.
